1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk unit and a magnetoresistive element, particularly relates to a high recording density magnetoresistive element and its manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Arts
1) In the U.S. patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,377, a spin-valve type magnetoresistive element using a free layer antiferromagnetically coupled is described.
2) In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 7-73416, a magnetoresistive read transducer in which an exchange layer is adjacent to a soft active layer is described.
3) In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 7-169026, a spin-valve sensor using an antiferromagnetic coupled film is described.
4) In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 10-173252, a magnetoresistive sensor in which high electric resistance magnetic layers are laminated is described.
5) In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 10-284768, a magnetoresistive element provided with an auxiliary magnetization reversal layer adjacent to a free ferromagnetic layer is described.
6) In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 11-259824, a tunnel magnetoresistive head in which a hard magnetic film is laminated on a free layer is described.
7) In the U.S. patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,395, a tunnel junction magnetoresistive element using a biasing ferromagnetic layer stacked on a sensing ferromagnetic layer magnetostatically coupled with the sensing layer is described.